L'oublié de Noël
by Natasha Nox
Summary: OS-post LOTR. Face à la mer, un elfe s'apitoie sur son sort, il était l'Oublié qui ne verrait jamais Valinor. Mais on raconte que le jour de Noël, tous les vœux sont exaucés...


**_L'Oublié de Noël_**

**_._**

**_Collection "les 3 OS Noël 2014"_**

**_. _**

**_par Natasha Nox_**

**_._**

**_L'univers de Tolkien appartient à Tolkien. _**

**_._**

_Mae govannen, _

_En vérité, je n'avais jamais écrit jusque là et j'ai décidé de commencer par des petits OS. Le jour de Noël m'a donné pas mal d'idées à partager, les voici. Trois autres OS ont également été publiés sur mon profil. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de suite, à moins que vous le désirez et que vous me le faites savoir en masse! ;)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>oin étaient ces temps où les elfes avaient foulé la Terre du Milieu. La tristesse emplissait chaque arbre, chaque pierre, chaque animal -y compris la plus petite bête. Les oiseaux gémissaient de douleur, les cerfs, aux bois hauts et fiers, les pleuraient. Les elfes étaient partis ; quelques millénaires auparavant, ils avaient pris le large vers les contrées resplendissantes de la belle Valinor. Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'Oublié.

Une parole de sa mère, Ñoldo de naissance, avant qu'il ne connaisse sa première mort et ne renaisse parmi les hauts-elfes d'Imladris, lui vint à l'esprit :

_"Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier mi oromardi lissë-miruvóreva Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni ómaryo airetári-lírinen."_

Il était l'Oublié.

Jamais il ne contemplerait _Aman_, le royaume béni aux milles gemmes étincelantes, ni les_ Pelóri e_t leurs crêtes blanches, ni les couleurs magnifiques des paysages d'_Eldamar_ avec les siens. Ces désirs ne resteraient que fantasmes. Il se souvint des récits de son père et du père de son père à propos de ces terres. Lui-même y avait vécu, il y avait bien longtemps ; et il avait oublié.

Il était seul.

Le galet qu'il tenait dans la main glissa, ses yeux larmoyants étaient rivés sur la mer grise aux flots menaçants. Une tempête était annoncée cette nuit-là et les vagues devenaient de plus en plus hautes. Son esprit tout entier était tourné vers Valinor, la toute-belle, qu'il n'atteindrait jamais. Depuis la Submersion de Númenor, les _Valar_ avaient protégé cette Terre Bénie, en l'écartant des Cercles du Monde et y créant la Voie Droite. Autrefois, accessible aux navires des Elfes, la voie était maintenant fermée.

Ses jambes ployèrent sous le poids du chagrin et il s'effondra sur le sable trempé par la pluie. Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés retombaient sur son visage, noyé par les larmes. Il se pinça les lèvres pour se contenir, et sentit le goût salé de l'air salin.

_Amarth._

C'était son destin. Les elfes s'en remettaient toujours au destin. Rien ne pouvait être changé, tout était prémédité. Tel était le pouvoir de l'_Ainulindalë. _L'Histoire était déjà transcrite par la volonté d'Eru.

Il devait être oublié.

_Ereb._

Errant pendant des millénaires, il avait vu le monde changer. Le peuple des nains, éradiqué par la cupidité, s'était éteint. Les hobbits chassés de chez eux n'avaient pu s'habituer à de nouvelles contrées ; le dernier hobbit était mort depuis des centaines d'années. Les hommes, autrefois gouvernés par des Rois bons et dignes, se soumettaient désormais à des manants avides d'argents. L'économie et les lois du marchés, ils appelaient ceci. La royauté n'était plus, les royaumes avaient disparu et le respect avait laissé place à l'égoïsme.

Même les paysages changeaient, les hommes avaient détruit montagnes et forêts, plaines et déserts.

A travers le monde, il fut le témoin de cette destruction.

Jadis, il avait essayé vainement, tout en cachant sa nature, de s'intégrer à eux, le peuple des Hommes.

Mais, esclave de ce monde, l'elfe savait qu'un jour, il serait délivré.

_'Guren bêd enni.'_

Quelques mots en sindarin lui revenaient de temps à autre mais, n'ayant pu pratiquer la langue depuis des millénaires avec ses semblables, il les oubliait. Cette pensée lui arrachait le cœur. Ses souvenirs, sa langue, les visages familiers s'effaçaient peu à peu de sa mémoire. Tout comme lui. L'elfe leva sa main couverte de grains de sable mouillés. Sa peau perdaient de sa couleur ; il perdait la vie et s'effaçait peu à peu.

_"...Nan úye sére indo-ninya símen, ullume...", _souffla-t-il se rappelant le chant de Fíriel, colporté dans les lointaines contrées en ces anciens temps et il enchaîna sur son chant préféré : "_A Elbereth Gilthoniel / silivren penna míriel / o menel aglar elenath!"_

Une main chaude et douce lui caressa le visage, il leva les yeux et vit une petite fille. Rouquine aux cheveux bouclés, elle avait un visage de poupin et de petits yeux curieux. Elle lui sourit et lui dit : "Comme vous êtes beau."

L'elfe renifla et essuya ses larmes et ôta la main du visage. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur la petite fille qui était désormais elle-aussi agenouillée face à lui. Son petit corps était emmitouflé dans un manteau en laine rouge et elle portait un ridicule bonnet rouge aux bords fourrés, un pompon blanc pendait au bout.

"Ma maman dit qu'il ne faut pas être triste un jour de Noël.", répliqua la petite en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. "Pourquoi tu es seul?"

Surpris, l'elfe ne put répondre. Il avait souvent entendu ces fabulations autour du jour de Noël, histoires qui l'amusait bien. Ces inepties montraient bien à quel point les Hommes avaient oublié les Elfes. Pourtant, il fut temps où Hommes et Elfes étaient amis. Lui seul se souvenait à présent. Il se remémora les derniers instants avec ses semblables et murmura : "J'ai voulu les rejoindre, mes amis. Ils n'étaient plus là."

Imprévisible comme tous les enfants de son âge, la petite se jeta à son cou.

"Oh, ne sois pas triste!"

Choqué, l'elfe resta stoïque ; l'enfant relâcha son étreinte et lui baisa la joue, puis elle mit la main dans sa poche et en ressortit une pierre, blanche et lisse. Elle prit doucement la main de l'elfe et déposa le caillou dans sa paume en déclarant de sa petite voix : "C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour toi. Fais un vœu tout de suite. Aujourd'hui est le jour qui rend les gens heureux. Et je t'ai choisi pour ce cadeau, monsieur."

"Un vœu?" l'interrogea l'elfe.

"Oui, tu dis ce que tu veux le plus au monde. Mais ça doit rester dans ta tête, je ne dois pas le savoir. Sinon, il ne se réalise pas"

Il ferma les paupières.

"Attends", s'écria la petite fille en tapotant sur sa main. "Tu t'appelles comment?"

Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, l'elfe arqua un sourcil et répondit simplement : "Lindir"

Brusquement, il sentit comme un courant d'air frais fouettant son visage de gouttelettes. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, toutes ses pensées convergèrent vers son "vœu de Noël". "Je veux être avec les miens", pensa-t-il. "Etre à nouveau réunis à Valinor". Il ne sut combien de temps il devait rester en cet endroit, les yeux fermés, à émettre son vœu. Rien ne le fit bouger. Ni l'eau de mer qui commençait à lécher son pantalon, ni le vent de plus en plus violent.

Alors que l'elfe allait rouvrir les yeux et s'avouait vaincu, une voix douce et mélodieuse murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

_"Mae govannen, Lindir."_


End file.
